


Больше, чем оружие

by fandom_Loki_all_inclusive_2018



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 02:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15451482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Loki_all_inclusive_2018/pseuds/fandom_Loki_all_inclusive_2018
Summary: Когда секира Тора оказывается чем-то большим, чем просто оружием...





	Больше, чем оружие

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана для команды fandom Loki all inclusive 2018 на Фандомную Битву 2018 на diary.ru
> 
> Ознакомиться с ней также можно здесь: http://fk-2018.diary.ru/p215918272.htm
> 
> Размещение только с разрешения автора.

В какой-то момент Локи стало казаться, что новое оружие Тора представляет собой нечто большее, чем просто оружие. Впрочем, и предыдущее — Мьёльнир, молот Тора, разрушенный Хелой, никогда не был обычным молотом. Но эта секира... Было в ней что-то пугающее, несомненно могущественное — и живое.

— Тор, мне кажется, твоя секира меня преследует... — протянул Локи, когда в очередной раз заметил её в подозрительной близости от себя. Он сидел над книгами в библиотеке сгинувшего земного мага, пытаясь найти в них что-то полезное для себя. И для всех остальных, конечно же. Ведь никто не мог смириться с поражением, которое нанёс миру Танос. Так что разобраться с тем, как магия может помочь всё исправить, выпало именно Локи. А Тор должен был присматривать за братом.

— О чём ты, Локи? — удивился Тор, оторвавшись от книги, которую изучал с лицом серьёзным и задумчивым. — Это всего лишь секира.

— Только что её здесь не было, — уверенно заявил Локи, подозрительно взглянув на неё. Она стояла рядом с братом, опираясь древком о боковину его кресла. И делала это столь непринуждённо и нагло, словно находилась здесь всегда. Но Локи готов был поклясться, что минуту назад на этом месте не было ничего. — Где ты оставлял её?

Тор озадаченно нахмурился, пытаясь припомнить. И, похоже, не смог.

— Она умеет открывать Биврёст, — с улыбкой выдал он. Будто бы это всё объясняло. Будто бы это хоть что-то могло объяснить.

— Да, ты говорил. Повтори это в сотый раз, — устало закатил глаза Локи в ответ. Не было уже никого, кто бы не знал об этой волшебной особенности нового оружия Тора. — Но это не объясняет, как каждый раз она оказывается... Вот, смотри, она пошевелилась! Ты видел, видел это, брат?!

Локи вскочил с кресла, не в силах поверить своим глазам.

— А тебя Халк по голове не бил, случайно? — заботливо поинтересовался Тор, глядя на брата, с опаской подбирающегося к ни в чём не повинной секире мелкими крадущимися шагами. — Или тобой...

— Вот ты всегда теперь будешь это припоминать? — недовольно прошипел Локи, не сводя глаз с секиры, будто замершей в ожидании.

Вот только в ожидании чего? Или же... кого?

Локи осторожно склонился к ней, рассматривая вблизи. Кажется, что-то здесь было не так. Древко выглядело странно, словно...

— Оно тянет ко мне свои... — Локи в ужасе отпрыгнул, потеряв дар речи. Вгляделся снова. — Тор! Я не знаю, что оно ко мне тянет! То-о-ор!..

Видимо, решив, что скрываться уже бессмысленно, секира отрастила себе в пару к маленьким, тянущимся к одетому в зелёное магу ручкам такие же небольшие ножки. И радостно устремилась вслед за убегающим Локи.

Тор довольно улыбнулся в бороду, возвращаясь к книге. Ему всегда нравилось читать мифы, а после в подробностях пересказывать их Локи.

***  
— Я есть Грут.

— Что он сказал?

— Надо было посещать со мной факультатив по грутскому, Локи.

— Тор! И вообще, отцепи ты его от меня, наконец...

— Не могу, ты ему нравишься.

— Я есть Грут.

— Я сейчас расплачусь. Так мило.

— Что?

— Он решил, что ты его мама. Неужто тоже мифов почитал?

— Тор!..

— Рад, что вы поладили. Всегда подозревал, что он нечто большее, чем просто оружие.


End file.
